Tick Tock, The Silence Will Fall
by Klemmiewrites
Summary: The Doctor steps onto a dangerous path of fate. Returning to 221B for help leads to misfortune. Sherlock starts to forget him. Only John remembers. Can him and John get him to remember before their two biggest enemies destroy Sherlock's mind?
1. Chapter 1

******Inspired by WickedLadyProduction's Youtube video; .com/watch?v=XXv-X3O_p9I&feature=context&context=G2c574e5FUAAAAAAAAAA  
>She has given me permission to do this!<br>Hope You like it :) **

Chapter one – Saving you

'Doctor. Why? After everything we have been through why? You can't just leave me here like we were just…' Amy cried, tears running down her face, to the Doctor she looked like her seven-year-old self sweet and innocent, not taken in by him and her expectations of him being a hero.

' But would the alternative be, for me to be standing over your graves, both you and Rory's? Over your broken bodies? Knowing I should have done more to save you both?' Amy noticed as she was listening to what the Doctor was saying a small tear form in the corner of his left eye and slowly roll down his cheek. 'So I'm saving you, leaving you here while I still can, before its too late..' he gave her his smile to show her he was only doing this to protect them.

As the Doctor turned back to the TARDIS to continue to his fate, Rory came out of the new house of the Ponds (even though he say it was the Williams) with a bottle of champagne in one hand and glasses in the other, arriving at the sight of seeing that Amy had been crying and that the Doctor was leaving he almost dropped the glasses out of shock.

Running to Amy's side he said a little angry and a bit concerned, 'Where's he running off to?'  
>Amy simply replied 'He's saving us Rory'<br>Then as the groan of the ancient engines roared though the street, Amy fell into Rory's arms, making Rory drop the champagne and glasses and wrapped his arms around his wife to protect he from her sadness, but to also hide his too.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor was leaning on the TARDIS control panel, thinking, he liked thinking, made him feel special and made him feel safe, but thinking always lead to thinking of the people you care about, he was thinking about what had just happened, _'Looks like this time I made it so I was alone, not them walking out, me telling them to leave, but I had to do it, I had to be able to save them this time…Amy please understand I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want them to hurt you…' _he thought he turned towards the time rotor in the centre of the control room as the TARDIS made a groaning noise, almost as if she was trying to comfort him and remind him he wasn't alone, for she was always with him.

'I know you always are here for me, Sexy' He chuckled to himself.  
>'<em>Now thinking that I am going to visit my old friends, maybe I should visit him? The one who's most like me, only a human but yet he doesn't seem like he is when you first meet him, I know when I first meet him he didn't.' <em>He smiled and said quietly 'Yes I think, I will.'  
>And so he went round the control panel like he was dancing to an ancient dance, pulling levers and pressing buttons, into the control panel. The reader read, London 2011…221B<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Beautiful Summer Tune.

In the middle of the summer season, on the morning of the 23rd of June, 221B Baker Street was quiet one second then burst into life as a beautiful summer tune played on a violin, gently flowed though the rooms of 221B Baker Street, like the natural summer breeze.

John came down the stairs. 'Sherlock it's 6AM! I was hoping for a lie in seeing you made me stay up to catch that murderer!' John said as he came down and slouched on the sofa in the main living room of 221B. Sherlock said nothing, continuing to play.

'I should have know he was composing.' John said like a reply to himself.

Suddenly Sherlock stopped playing for a moment jotting down some notes on some music paper.

'John you know it helps me to think.' Sherlock replied before starting again to replay over he's new composition.

'What are you thinking about this time of the morning?' John asked curiously.

Sherlock's playing started to turn a little dark but still beautiful at the same time, John wondered what he was thinking about. As Sherlock stopped again to scribble down the notes of the part he just played. He simply said 'Him, John. I'm thinking of our friend the one we met just after we did, him John.'

John's eyes stared straight into to Sherlock's bluey, grey eyes and saw something he didn't think he'd see in Sherlock's eyes, the want of wanting to see a friend or someone you care about, something he would never see in his.

2.00 that afternoon, John and Sherlock were just coming back from chase though a park, a criminal with a stolen jewel. Just as they walked round the corner into

Baker Street, there was a groan of ancient engines roared towards them. They started to run. What they saw they couldn't believe, why would it be here outside their flat?

Why?

Sherlock was standing there at shock at it and John was stood in shock because he saw Sherlock was in shock.

As they approached the man, just about to ask why he was there.

He said 'Howdy, I'm here to see Dr John Watson and Mr Sherlock Holmes for some help, know where I can find them?'

As he finished he raised his hat and gave them a smile, a cheeky one.

A blue box with a man, an impossible man, a madman or as he called himself; A Madman With a Box…

Sherlock just managed to whisper his name, and that was also one of the last times he would ever say it again…

'Doctor..'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Dangerous Path of Fate.

The Doctor and Sherlock sat opposite each others on the two armchairs that were near the fireplace in John's and Sherlock's flat, 221B.  
>John sat on the sofa on the opposite side of the room, he sat there looking at both of them staring into each other eyes not breaking eye contact with each other, they both had their hands under their chins leaning forward slightly. John thought to himself ' they both look like a mirror image of each other, two sides of the same coin.' Just as he finished this thought, Sherlock suddenly broke the silence with a question.<br>' What are you doing here, Doctor?' He asked.  
>'You know why I'm here, Sherlock.' The Doctor bluntly replied.<br>'You said you needed our help, but with what?' Sherlock asked.  
>'You know the answer to that too, Holmes.' He replied.<br>'Actually I don't know exactly, your a lot harder to read unlike John here who I can tell has a date tonight..' John seemed annoyed that this fact had come into the conversation. 'But no your harder to read, seeing your not human, your a Timelord.' Sherlock replied to the Doctor's question.

The Doctor leaned back in his chair breaking the mirror image and turned his head towards John.  
>'Hey John could you make me a cup of tea? I think maybe you and Sherlock could use one too.' The Doctor asked John.<br>'Sure' John said 'Would you like any biscuits with that?' 'If you got any Jammy Dodgers, that would be nice thank you.' He smiled back. 'They are my favourite.'  
>'Me too!' John beamed.<p>

As John walked into the kitchen to make some tea, Sherlock got up, walked over to the window, picked up his violin and started to play a new piece of music.  
>The music made the room become more alive and warm, yet dark and sad like something terrible was going to happen.<br>'That's a wonderful tune, Sherlock. You always have been good at composing music.' The Doctor said as he sat in the armchair staring at Sherlock's back, the music made him think of his friends...Amy, Rory, Sarah, Martha, Jack, Donna and Rose...

Sherlock didn't turn around at the Doctor's comment or stop playing, he was scared to. He didn't want to turn around, for if he did the Doctor would see he had tears forming in his eyes because he did know why the Doctor had come to see them, that this would be the last time, the last goodbye. He knew that..The Doctor was going to die.

A few minutes later as Sherlock finished his music, John walked back into the room with three cups of tea on a tray and a plate of Jammy Dodgers.  
>The Doctor beamed at John and said 'I love a good cup of tea and a Jammy Dodger!' Just then Sherlock got a text message reading;<br>'Tonight it will start,  
>Tonight it will end,<br>The start of the of A Dangerous Path of Fate..  
>If you don't want it to end this wonderful scene,<br>Come to the Park, Alone Tonight,  
>8:00 xx'<p>

Just then, opposite 221B a dark figure was looking up at the window,  
>'Yes tonight is just the beginning, Sherlock Holmes..' the figure thoguht to themselves, and then started to disappear into the shadows...<p>

~ End Chapter Three~ 


	4. Chapter 4

The park was covered in a silvery glow, in the light of the moon. 

He stood alone, the world's one and only Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes.

'Hey Honey I knew you would come, she said you would..' An eerie voice, Sherlock knew all to well came from behind him.  
>He turns and see his rival, his opposite, the only Consulting Criminal, Jim Moriaty smiling that creepy smile, he always wore.<p>

'What? What are you doing here?' Sherlock demanded.

_Click Click._

A sound like a pair of woman's heels came behind him.

'Why he is here to help me, Mr Holmes.' A woman said answering his question.

He turns once more to see behind him a slightly older, smartly dressed woman, with a silvery black eye patch.

'Help you with what extactly?' Sherlock asked.

'Moriaty is here to help me with you..' she said bluntly.

'Who are you? What do you want with me?' Sherlock demanded again becoming annoyed.

'For who I am Mr Holmes is no matter to you, what I want with you, is to help you forget.' She replied a cruel smirk on her face.

'Make me forget? Forget what?' He asked as she and Moriaty closed in on him.

'Just a certain someone' Moriaty answered.

'Who?' Sherlock shouted at him. 

'The Doctor, Mr Holmes' The woman replied.

And that was when the darkness crawled in, followed by a deep sleep...

_**Sleep in the moonlight, **_

_**Of the distant park, **_

_**Forget your old friend The Doctor, **_

_**Forget him at last..**_

_**Only loyal Doctor Watson,  
>Will remember him, <strong>_

_**Forget him Mr Holmes.**_

_**And sleep...  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Forgotten

The Doctor was worried. Though John had gone on his date and well he had returned back to the TARDIS parked just down an alley opposite Baker Street. He was going to return there that evening to talk to Sherlock.

He knew he really did know why he had come to Baker Street and what was going on with him. That he had to die. Maybe not why he had to, but that he had now come to the point that he was saying farewell.

But still he was watching the TARDIS screen seeing John leave and go into a cab off on his date. He hoped he got on okay. But it was what happened not soon after that caught the Doctor's eyes.

Sherlock was leaving too. But he didn't get a cab he was walking off somewhere. Sherlock had never said anything about going out earlier. And as far as he remembered, today wasn't the date of anything big in Sherlock's career or a case in his career.

So he shook it off and ignored it, something he was soon going to come to regret seeing as he never saw Sherlock come back the whole night as he watched, but then not even the Doctor could stay in one place to watch a screen, if he had done we would have seen his sleeping friend being carried to the door of Baker Street.

The following morning, Sherlock awoke to the sun shining down onto him, in the morning light. But what was he doing outside Baker Street? Had he fallen asleep there?

That confused him, a feeling the detective hardly ever felt but still, it was unnerving to him. But still he turned to the door and went up the stairs to the flat now, not even taking attention to the blue box across the street as if like anyone else who passed it, it wasn't even there.

He got up to the living room of the flat, grateful for the fire still a light just a little now as he sat in his arm chair, after removing his scarf and coat. He sat, his hands under his chin as he thought now. Thinking about what had happened the night before, but his brain wouldn't let him remember or even think back on it.

All he could remember was him and John, just having a normal boring day, before he went on his date with some other girl, that Sherlock had no time or care for. But that still didn't explain what had happened the night before.

A few hours later John came down, surprised at the fact he was able to sleep in without Sherlock composing or something. But Sherlock just replied with that he wasn't feeling like it. It even shocked John to see Sherlock eat something, even though it was only a biscuit.

That was when the front door was heard opening and someone speaking rather cheerfully to Mrs Hudson before bounding upstairs to the flat, the familiar man in the bow tie came in and grinned.

"Morning John! Morning Sherlock!"

Before John could say a word, Sherlock stood rather quickly and looked confused at the man who had just come into the flat like he had been there before like he knew them but.

"Who are you, sir? A client, who?"

And then the Doctor's hearts broken a little as his eyes went wide, staring at his friend.

"I said who are you?"


End file.
